Verso Lui
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Agora não sou mais eu. Não sou mais eu que te faço sorrir, que trago alegria a sua face. Eu perdi o que justamente me era mais valioso e eu nunca percebi. E agora não sonho mais, a ilusão foi despedaçada.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, Opaka? Nem as musicas que aparecem aqui! Cada uma tem eu dono!!!

**Sinopse: **Agora não sou mais eu. Não sou mais eu que te faço sorrir, que trago alegria a sua face. Eu perdi o que justamente me era mais valioso e eu nunca percebi. E agora não sonho mais, a ilusão foi despedaçada.

**N/A: **Bem... Eu resolvi falar um pouco antes de começar esta fic – que está sendo entregue atrasada – pois... É algo que, ao mesmo tempo, foge e não foge dos meus padrões de escrita... Então, preparem-se, pois acredito que vão ter uma pequena surpresa com ela...

**Verso Lui **

**- By Sini**

_.:madrugada de sexta para sábado:._

_Eu diria que tinha uma vida perfeita. Ou quase... Eu diria isso. Sim, eu diria... Até ontem._

**Sopravvivi ai ricordi senza  
**_Você sobrevive às memórias sem  
_**Un perché  
**_Um porque  
_**Sorriderai  
**_Você sorrirá  
_

_Eu tinha um lar. Eu tinha (e ainda tenho) um emprego que eu adoro. Eu me sustento apenas do meu próprio esforço, não tenho dividas ou prazos que não posso cumprir. Resumindo, estabilidade._

_Eu apenas comentaria que não tinha uma única coisa, que completaria todo plano de vida perfeita para uma pessoa simples. Eu nunca vivi um grande amor, eu nunca me relacionei com alguém que eu fosse perdidamente apaixonado._

_Tirando esse "pequenino" detalhe, eu poderia voltar a afirmar, eu tinha uma vida perfeita. Até ontem._

**Indosserai  
**_Você usará  
_**Sorrisi, allegria ma senza magia  
**_Sorrisos, alegria mas sem magia  
_**Non piangerai  
**_Você não chorará_

_Talvez estejam imaginando o porquê de toda essa afirmação e reafirmação, contudo, a resposta é simples, eu descobri que estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. _

_O cara que eu dividi toda a minha vida, minha infância, aliás, ainda divido, visto que moramos no mesmo apartamento. Não que isso fosse realmente um problema, não da minha parte é claro._

_É difícil entender, mas eu sou um romântico incurável, um sonhador. Um dos piores que alguém poderia imaginar! Eu acredito que seria capaz de conviver com o meu platonismo por um longo tempo, desde é claro, não acontecesse o que aconteceu... Ontem._

_Ontem eu recebi a surpreendente noticia – e adivinhem? A única pessoa surpresa com tudo isso sou eu! – de que ele está namorando._

**Out of my mind  
**_Fora de minha mente  
_**Nothing makes sense anymore  
**_Nada mais faz sentido  
_

_Foi algum tempo atrás, eu havia acabado de voltar de uma pequena – que se transformou em longa - viagem de negócios. E tudo parecia tão diferente, tão estranho, como se o mundo houvesse mudado, entretanto, não fora o mundo, eu é quem tinha mudado._

_Na realidade não tudo, apenas... Minha casa. O apartamento que eu dividia com meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Aquele que, desde que eu me conheço, foi meu companheiro, meu irmão e... Até então não havia nada sobre mim que ele não soubesse. Até então._

_Consegui perceber que os sentimentos que sempre tive, as sensações de sempre, não eram o que eu pensava. _

_Aconteceu ao acaso. Durante a despedida. No abraço de despedida, eu percebi que havia algo mais ali, algo que eu não podia compreender... Durante a viagem inteira eu pensei e pensei o que eram aquelas sensações. _

_Eram estranhamente comuns e, ao mesmo tempo, algo parecia que não estava em seu devido lugar. Eu finalmente percebi o inevitável..._

_Estava apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo..._

**I... can't breath easy  
**_Eu não consigo respirar  
_**Can't sleep at night  
**_Não posso dormir a noite  
_**  
Till you're by my side  
**_Até ter você ao meu lado  
_**  
now i can't breath easy  
**_Agora eu não consigo respirar_

Foram 6 meses de um clima estranho no apartamento, por algum motivo – do qual eu juro não ser o culpado -, nos afastamos... Algumas vezes, Shion, reclamou que eu escondia algo dele e eu, é claro, mentia que não.

_...E quando deixamos a verdade de lado..._

_...E quando ignoramos o que se passa..._

Não que eu desse muita bandeira, pois se eu deixasse escapar uma brecha, um dos meus melhores amigos – depois do Shion, logicamente -, o Lídius, notaria. Ou quem sabe o Cristian, com quem eu tenho falado mais?

O Lídius é um cara que adora dar uma de cupido e, um suspiro apaixonado em falso que você der na frente dele, será captado e logo traduzido pela criatura. A sensibilidade dele pode ser assustadora nesses momentos, entretanto, eu consegui continuar agindo normalmente.

Já o Cristian – que eu chamo de Cris -, sempre estou almoçando com ele. É que a empresa onde trabalha – e o Lídius, também. Por sinal, conheci o Criis através dele - é do lado do escritório em que eu trabalhava e, o Lídius só não vem junto, pois insiste em ir atrás do namorado dele, Áurus.

_...E a vida continua a seguir..._

_...E logo seremos dois estranhos que se conhecem..._

Entrementes, como já citei, nos afastamos. E, assim como o Shion percebeu que eu escondia algo, eu também senti que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo, mas relevamos e continuamos nossa vida e rotina, talvez isso tenha sido um dos motivos causadores do afastamento.

**I want you back in my life  
**_Eu quero você de volta em minha vida_

_.:04:47 a.m.:._

_.:quinta-feira:._

Uma conhecida batida começa a soar, uma musica. Uma música de filme. Balançava a cabeça inconscientemente, mas apesar de gostar do som, este estava atrapalhando seu sono..._Pretty Woman, walkin' down the street..._Uma mão sonolenta se ergue, tateia o criado-mudo. Nada. A mão vai para o chão e, finalmente, em baixo da cama, encontra o causador do barulho, o celular. Atende a praga...

'- Hum?'

'- D!!!! – soa uma voz extremamente animada.'

'- Hu?'

'- DOHKO!!! –era uma voz conhecida, isso era certeza.'

'- Hein?'

'- ACORDA!!! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!!! – era de homem. E a pessoa do outro lado da linha estava contente! Muito contente e... de bom humor!'

'- Hum? Quem tá.. Ahh... falando? – perguntou semi-acordado bocejando.'

'- DOHKO!!! É o Cris! – tava explicado, mais alguma criatura viva, que tinha de trabalhar no outro dia pela manhã ficaria ligando e passando noites acordadas? (1)'

'- Ah... Oi. – murmura enquanto tenta continuar com os olhos abertos – por qual motivo desgraçado você está me ligando a nessa hora? Porra! Que horas são? Você tem noção que amanhã é quinta-feira ainda? –resmungava entre bocejos.'

'- Quase 5 – Cristian definitivamente estava feliz, para simplesmente ignorar os palavrões do colega, já que, pelo padrões normais teria reclamado.'

'- PUTA QUE PARIU! SEU VIADO DESGRAÇADO DOS...'

'- D!! – talvez nem tanto assim...'

'- Não enche, cacete! Que você tá fazendo essa hora? E, pra que infernos, me acordou? Eu fui dormir quase as duas por causa de um processo e você me acorda há essa hora?'

'- Insônia! Então resolvi ir adiantando um trabalho aqui e navegar um pouco, daí eu entrei num certo site sem querer e já saiu o resultado de um certo concurso com 2 dias de antecedência.'

'- Tá! Amanhã numa hora decente você me conta seus passeios insones na internet que eu tenho que dormir!'

'- DOHKO!!'

'- Arff... O que você quer criatura?'

'- Dar parabéns ao mais novo juiz da cidade?'

'- MAS HEIN? – agora totalmente desperto – VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO!!!'

'- Nem uma virgula! Eu TINHA que te falar isso!!'

'- Cris... Eu não acredito!!! – apoiou a mão livre no rosto – Quer dizer, eu... Cara, ao dá pra acreditar!!'

'- Ah! Sem essa D! Você mereceu! Agora vai dormir vai! Que se amanhã você não conseguir se manter em pé o Ikki me mata!'

'- Como se eu conseguisse dormir depois dessa! Na próxima, deixa uma sms que eu vejo quando acordar!'

'- E perder a chance de passar a perna no Lídius? – ouve-se o som de uma risada do outro lado – Ele vai querer me matar por essa! – e desligou rindo na cara do amigo.'

'- É cada maluco que me aparece!! – disse fechando o celular e voltando a capotar na cama.'

**I can't dream yet another dream  
**_Eu não posso sonhar nenhum outro sonho  
_

_Aproximadamente 1 hora depois..._

O corpo se remexe na cama, um olho se abre e fecha rapidamente. O rosto se contorce numa careta. Um braço preguiçosamente se estica para pegar o celular. Uma espiada no visor...

'- MERDA!'

Enquanto resmunga e desfiava todos os palavrões que conhecia – em todas as línguas que aprendera e, até mesmo, os que descobrira ao acaso -, Dohko se levantou e começou a se arrumar. Sabia que agora não conseguiria mais dormir. Mesmo tendo ido dormir tarde, tendo sido acordado e recebido uma noticia bomba – ótima, mas ainda assim, explodira feito uma bomba quando entendera seu significado -, por sinal, tinha a certeza que fora esse fato que acabara tirando o seu sono.

'- Cris... Eu te adoro, mas, orra! Tinha que acabar com meu sono? – resmungou.'

**Without you lying next to me  
**_Sem você estar ao meu lado  
_**There's no air...  
**_Não tenho ar_

'- Bom dia, Shion! Café? – ofereceu, enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa. '

'- Bom.. humor...- e mais alguns grunidos e bocejos foram ouvidos, mas não entendidos.'

'- Como? – enquanto entregava a xícara e se voltava para pegar a geléia na geladeira.'

'- Você acordou...'

'- AHHH!! Sim!! Noticias da madrugada!! EU PASSEI!! SHION! EU P-A-S-S-E-I!!'

'- Hum... Ok! – comentou rapidamente, mais preocupado com seu café.'

Dohko murchou nessa hora. Tudo bem que na hora que acordava, Shion, sempre parecera mais um zumbi que um ser vivo normal. Tudo bem que nas ultimas semanas, estivessem mais afastados, mas... Isso não! Não estava tudo bem dessa vez!

Ele sabia o quão importante isso era! Esperava no mínimo uma reação mais animada do MELHOR AMIGO. Esperava um abraço e um Parabéns! Mas um... Ok?

Era muita falta de consideração! Por mais afastados que estivessem, ainda esperava que Shion ficasse feliz por ele. Isso era o que se espera de um amigo, qualquer amigo. No entanto, aquele era o cara que sabia praticamente tudo da sua vida, que conhecia seus gostos tão bem quanto ele mesmo, assim como o contrário.

Uma vontade tremenda de encostar-se à parede e escorregar, desanimado, para o chão lhe bateu. Ao mesmo tempo, uma raiva por tudo estar dessa maneira, uma vontade de explodir e jogar na cara que ele não era o único a manter algo em segredo e se chegara a existir tal distancia, se devia muito mais ao afastamento dele do que o seu.

Mas, o orgulho foi maior, apanhou um potinho de iogurte na geladeira e uma colher e se sentou, fingindo que estava tudo bem e estava interessado no que comia.

**Come mai (oh come mai)  
**_Como vem (oh como vem)  
_**Io sto male pensandoti  
**_Eu estou pensando mal de você  
_

'- Dohko...- a voz de Shion o despertou de seu transe. '

'- Que?'

'- Telefone. É o Ikki.'

'- Fala Ikki!! - pegou o telefone sorrindo, falando alegre e bem disposto, como sempre.'

'- Você pode me dar uma carona, hoje, Dohko?'

'- O carro ainda está na oficina?'

'- Está! Ontem, depois que saímos, eu dei uma passada lá, mas, as coisas estavam tão corridas que o mecânico não me deu certeza de nada! Ele acha que só consegue deixar tudo pronto semana que vêm. '

'- Que merda, hein? Isso que dá o cara ser bom!- falou num tom arrogante.'

'- Pois é... Estou sentindo que tem mais gente se achando O bom!'

'- Quem? – fingiu-se de desentendido, apenas causando risos. Dos dois lados da linha telefônica.'

'- Passo aí em 20 minutos.'

'- Te espero!'

**Oramai... tutto dice  
**_Jamais… tudo diz  
_**Che cammini pensandomi  
**_O que caminha, enquanto pensando em mim_

'- DOHKOOOO!!!'

Mal tinha descido do carro e subido na calça, quando aquela figura castanha pulou em cima de si.

O cabelo, num tom castanho-claro e liso, chegava pouco abaixo dos ombros e estava, tradicionalmente, preso, com alguns fios na frente teimando em escorregar na frente. Os olhos, que eram de um castanho esverdeado, pareciam brilhar de alegria e satisfação e, com isso, davam a impressão de estarem mais verdes do que nunca.

'- Cris!! – falou rindo, sendo ajudado por Ikki que o auxiliava na tentativa de fazer o amigo soltar-se de Dohko, enquanto o outro parecia obstinado em ficar ali e ainda ficava murmurando "Parabéns! Parabéns!"'

'- Cristian! Solta ele criatura do inferno!!'

'- HEI! Tenha o mínimo de educação! Não sei como você se formou em direito, Ikki! – virou-se irritado, uma das poucas formas de deixá-lo assim era baixar o calão das palavras.'

Cristian era por demais educado, não gosta - de maneira alguma - de palavrões e sempre pegava no pé dos deslizes dos amigos com isso. Somente se estivesse muito, mas muito nervoso, acabaria falando algum e sem querer, para logo após se desculpar. Tirando esses momentos – e os que estavam trabalhando, quando era bem mais sério que o normal – era uma pessoa sempre doce e afável.

Sem contar o quanto era alegre e o seu jeito "amigo", daqueles que você poderia ligar às 5 da manhã para desabafar que, mesmo tendo ido dormir uma hora antes e sabendo que... Por exemplo, sairia numa viagem dali duas horas e precisaria do descanso, ele deixaria tudo de lado para ver se você estava bem antes.

Era aquele lado do Cristian que Dohko mais admirava, os fortes vínculos de amizade que ele poderia criar com alguém que confiasse e, talvez por isso, ninguém nunca conseguia ficar realmente bravo com ele, por isso e por causa do sorriso meigo e sem graça que ele emitia quando fazia algo errado.

'- Depois... Quando falam que parece uma criança, você se irrita, Cris! – surgiu uma voz divertida atrás deles, era Lídius, aparentemente mal-humorado, com o cabelo solto (sendo que ele sempre trançava de manhã para não atrapalhá-lo devido ao comprimento).'

'- Lidi!!! – virou um pouco constrangido para depois sorrir abertamente de novo – PRIMEIRO!!!'

'- Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui? – resmungou Ikki, vendo que Dohko, encostado no carro e de braços cruzados agora, apenas balançava a cabeça rindo dos amigos.'

'- Eu agradeceria também! Eu acordo e vejo uma mensagem desse pivete no meu celular: "_Eu vou ganhar de você e chegar mais cedo!_" - Lidius pegou o objeto para confirmar algo – Ele me manda isso lá pelas 4 e tantas! Daí eu estranhei e chego mais cedo para vê-lo dando um abraço de urso no Dohko!'

'- Não reclame, Lidi! Ele me acordou antes das cinco apenas para me avisar que eu tinha passado e me cumprimentar antes de ti!'

'- COMO? – Leonino e Escorpiano fizeram um dueto, para logo depois saldarem o amigo.'

'- Por isso o sorriso desde que saímos!!! E a fala no telefone! – comentou ikki, dando um tapa nas costas do companheiro.'

'- TEMOS que comemorar! Hoje vamos almoçar juntos!!'

'- Onde, Lidi? – perguntou Cristian.'

'- No H3 é claro! Eu tenho que contar essa noticia pro meu irmão pessoalmente, já basta o cunhado saber antes dele! – brincou Dohko se referindo ao primo, Shiryu, que crescera junto com ele e era um irmão mais novo, sem contar, namorado do outro advogado. Ikki apenas sorriu com o comentário.'

'- Agora... Antes de, finalmente, irmos trabalhar, me veio uma idéia. – começou Lidius. Ninguém o interrompeu, pois, 1-com certeza era para comemorar, 2-ele iria levar para frente de qualquer modo e 3-eles também concordavam que era necessário fazer algo. – hoje almoçamos no H3 e poderíamos nos reunir para almoçar, todo mundo, no sábado. Com certeza seu irmão vai concordar com isso, Dohko, e se não o outro sócio, irmão do seu cunhado, vai e daí...'

'- O Terceiro dono com certeza vai concordar, afinal, alguém já viu o Hyoga discordar do Shun? Ainda mais quando o Shun sabe que vai conseguir fazer o Dohko fazer a sobremesa favorita dele? – completou Cristian, rindo da careta que o leonino fez com a lembrança de como Dohko ajudava, por vezes, Hyoga a mimar o outro.'

_...Perdes agora o que lhe é caro..._

_...Sente o medo pelo que fazes..._

Uma figura adentrou sua sala. Direto como sempre, apenas olhou para a face do companheiro antes de falar.

'- Shion... Quando você vai contar para ele?'

'- Allas! Não me enche! – bufou - Eu já disse que quero contar pessoalmente. '

'- Quem ouve você falando assim, até pensa que nunca se vêem! – ironizou - Vocês moram JUNTOS!'

'- É!! –agitou as mãos e depois as ergueu num misto de sinal de paz e rendição - Eu só não achei o momento adequado!'

'- Shion, ele é seu melhor amigo, até onde todos, que conhecem algum dos dois, sabe. – jogou os longos cabelos para trás e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar - Não é sua família! Você não precisa da aprovação dele.'

'- Aí é que está, Allas! Ele sempre foi a minha outra metade durante... Sei lá! Desde que nos conhecemos! E a opinião dele, realmente, é importante pra mim! Eu quero que eles se dêem bem! Não tem como escolher entre um dos dois! Seria como pedir, no atual momento, para separar meu coração em dois. De um lado o cara que eu estou apaixonado e é meu namorado e do outro meu melhor amigo desde a infância e irmão de criação. – suspirou por fim o arquiteto. '

'- Conte pra ele apenas. Cara, ele vai te apoiar! Assim como se fosse ele você também o faria. Alias, você, com certeza teria sido um dos primeiros a saber, se não O primeiro.'

'- É nesse ponto que está o problema, Allas... Aí é que está o problema...'

_...Sinta agora o que plantastes..._

_...A culpa pela omissão..._

_...Pela falta de confiança..._

_.:sexta-feira:._

'- Dohko?? É você?'

Shion estava sentado no sofá da sala, esperando o amigo. Ele saíra da construtora, passara no escritório de Dohko e depois na academia que eles costumavam freqüentar, mas em ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Sentiu um estranho gosto amargo na boca. Fazia muito tempo que não iam juntos ou no mesmo horário para a academia, ou até mesmo, faziam algo juntos. Era estranho.

Desde quinta, o amigo parecia estar meio... Não, mais aéreo que o de costume. E tinha a reunião que o Lídius marcara parar comemorar algo. Não se lembrava bem o que era, apenas concordara com o amigo, no momento da ligação estava ocupado com um projeto. Tinha alguma coisa haver com o companheiro de apartamento... Depois perguntava para ele e veria, antes tinha algo mais complicado para falar...

'- Não! É o irmão gêmeo dele! – respondeu brincando, mas, sem conseguir esconder um pouco do mau-humor e da que sentia para com o colega – Fala sério, né Shion! Quem mais ia ter a chave do nosso apartamento? – o moreno ia falando e guardando suas coisas.'

'- Não sei... Aquele seu amigo que você fala faz séculos e eu não conheço, o... – tentou lembrar, entretanto o nome não vinha. Era esquisito não conhecer mais os amigos de Dohko, ainda mais aquele que parecia ser tão especial para ele. Especial... Que ocupava um lugar privilegiado no seu coração. Por algum motivo que não sabia, sentiu-se incomodado com isso. Talvez fosse apenas o fato de que agora poderia ter perdido o posto de melhor amigo...'

'- O Cris? Nem... Mesmo se ele tivesse a chave de algum lugar que não fosse a casa dele, antes de entrar tocaria a campainha com certeza! Vocês vão com certeza, se conhecer amanhã no restaurante do Shi! Você vai adorá-lo!!'

'- Ok... Eu acredito! – sorriu levemente – onde você estava? Eu fui te procurar e não achei... – aumentou um pouco o tom de voz visto que o outro estava no outro cômodo. '

'- No H3 deixando a torta pronta, ou quase!'

'- Qual?'

'- Adivinha? Gelada de Diamante Negro(2), você sabe como o Shun sabe ser convincente com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes dele! – Shion não pode deixar de rir com o comentário do amigo – _Eu tento fazer, o Hyoga faz, mas não fica a mesma coisa que a sua D... Nem a do Shiryu fica!_ – imitava o amigo fazendo o companheiro rir, ao mesmo tempo, este ficou intrigado. _Desde quando chamavam o amigo por D?_'

'- Bem... Certeza que na sobremesa só vamos ver um terço da torta, já que disso metade o Shun come e a outra ele vai guardar para comer depois.'

'- Um terço? Que nada! Metade! Não sei quem é mais formiga, o Shun ou o Cris! – comentou rindo, agora de volta para a sala, se jogando no sofá quando Shion fez sinal para que ele deitasse no seu colo. Como antes... – Aliás, por esse motivo, acabamos montando TRÊS tortas!'

'- Dohko... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – começou ansioso, mexendo no cabelo do amigo em seu colo. Era quase como um sinal, desde crianças quando um tinha algo de importante para falar, costumavam deitar no colo um do outro ou deitarem lado a lado para conversarem.'

'- Diga... – sentia seu coração de comprimindo, mas apenas fechou os olhos e falou normal.'

'- Eu... – hesitou, não sabia como começar e, isso era totalmente atípico quando se trata de contar algo para o moreno - Quando você viajou eu conheci um cara...'

'- E está saindo com ele? – arriscou ao tempo em que desfiava seu coração lentamente, sentindo uma leve dor se espalhando a cada segundo com mais intensidade. Viu que o outro prendia a respiração, por um segundo ou mais, para então soltar num desabafo.'

'- Estamos namorando – para Dohko era como se tivessem arrancado seu coração e colocado um balde de gelo no lugar. Não sentia dor, não sentia nada. Estava completamente anestesiado...'

'- Quanto tempo? - perguntou com a voz baixa, quase um suspiro.'

'- Quase 4 meses, mas estamos juntos faz quase 6 - sem complicações ou _"por que não me falou antes?",_ simples assim?'

'- Faz tempo então – concluiu. A voz conseguia sair normalmente... Suspirou fundo e então sorriu da maneira que dava - Por qual motivo está me falando agora? - a pergunta escapou no lugar da brincadeira que pensara, mas... - Já sei! - exclamou falsamente alegre, impedindo Shion de responder - Vai contar para nossas mães e está com medo que elas não aprovem e quer que eu ajude,né? Fica tranqüilo, Shion, ele não deve ser tão feio assim para assustá-las!!'

'- Medo delas? Por que eu teria? Sem contar que você é que devia temer esse momento... - entrou na brincadeira, o alivio por ter contado e visto que Dohko parecia não se importar por não ter dito antes, ao mesmo tempo uma irritação por parecer ser algo tão trivial para ele, impediram que o tibetano notasse o quão triste o moreno se sentia com a ocasião.'

'- É? Eu posso saber o motivo? Disso e do segredo! - era melhor continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem.'

'- Ah... Você vai perder o posto de filho favorito!! - brincou Shion com os fatos da infância, ao mesmo tempo acariciava aqueles cabelos. Tudo parecia de volta ao normal.'

'- Nunca! Isso é impossível! Afinal... Onde elas encontrariam filho mais perfeito que eu? Não responda! – brincou - Mas, quando conhecerei a criatura que habita seu coração?'

'- Tenho minhas dúvidas... - sorriu - Talvez já o conheça, é amigo do Milo.'

'- Grande ajuda! Eu sou amigo do irmão mais velho dele, que por acaso recebe o nome de Lídius e, por acaso, você se lembra do quão popular o Milo consegue ser?'

'- Claro! Bem... Eu tinha saído com o Allas no dia e nos conhecemos numa boate. Daí papo vem e papo vai e... Estamos aqui. Ele tem o cabelo comprido, lavanda...'

'- Lavanda? - ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas numa careta, mas, então, olhando para a pessoa que estava usando o colo comotravesseiro, desistiu - tudo bem, vai... O seu era verde! Vai, que mais? -então algo se iluminou em sua mente - O Allas já sabia, não? Assim como o Milo... Ou estou enganado? -_"Diga que não, por favor! Diga que eu ainda estou tão presente em sua vida como antes! Diga que eu ainda sou um dos primeiros a saber de seus passos..."'_ Ao mesmo tempo, Shion suspirou fundo, Dohko raramente perdia detalhes...'

**Nulla ha più senso, ora no  
**_Nada tem mais senso, agora não  
_**E girerò le città  
**_E eu virarei as cidades_

'- Não está. Eu queria mesmo manter sem que ninguém soubesse até firmamos... – o chinês sentiu uma vontade imensa de falar, mas reteve seus pensamentos _"E vocês estão faz seis meses juntos, namorando, mas não estão firmes? Poupe-me Shion!!!"_ -, até que eu pudesse te contar. Quer dizer, eu não queria falar por telefone e depois as chances de falar foram fugindo... - Dohko percebendo a enrolação, cortou o amigo.'

'- Quem? Quem já está sabendo?'

'- Encontramos Milo e Lídius numa loja no shopping por acaso no inicio. O Mú não sabia do H3...'

'- Allas. Ok. Milo e Lídius. Então, com certeza, Camus e Àurus já sabem. O Shiryu, o Shun e o Hyoga, então o Ikki também... Quem mais? - perguntou desanimado com a triste noticia que muitos já sabiam e não contaram para ele, mas demonstrando não se importar.'

'- Dos nossos amigos? - perguntou receoso. Então viu a erguida de sobrancelha e a cara que o amigo o encarava. Pergunta idiota. Suspirou enquanto refletia. Era chato perceber que Dohko não se importava em nada com sua vida, pelo seu tom de voz. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia remorso por não ter tentado dizer antes. Amigos que ele não tinha metade dos laços que possuía com Dohko souberam antes dele. Algumas pessoas que não passavam de meros conhecidos também. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu quão discretos foram os amigos ao não comentarem nada entre si. Provavelmente, pensaram que Dohko sabia e que, se ele não estava falando nada, não era ainda momento de sair falando com outras pessoas. – er... Todos?'

'- Ok! Eu sou o ultimo então?'

'- Hum... É! – a atitude pacifica e fria estavam lhe chateando. Entrementes, sabia que o amigo nunca sairia criando um escândalo no melhor modelo "mulher traída", só que, exatamente essa posição, reforçava o quanto parecia que tinham se distanciado. '

'- Tudo bem. Quando vou conhecer o seu encantador príncipe de cabelos arroxeados? Amanhã, também? – perguntou brincando, para aliviar o clima levemente tenso.'

'- Er... – coçou sua nuca olhando o relógio – ele... – foi interrompido pelo som da campanhia – PODE ENTRAR! Er... Acabou de chegar? – Dohko, apesar de tudo, não conseguiu segurar um riso. Um tanto forçado. Ainda era divertido ver como Shion tentava se programar e organizar e as coisas sempre acabavam fugindo de seu controle...'

'- Saudações estranho! – brincou, se recusando a sair da proximidade que há muito não tinha e, agindo assim também, pois Shion, com toda certeza do universo, estranharia se não o fizesse – Sente-se onde quiser. Tem bastante espaço como pode ver! Duas poltronas e um chão inteiro a sua disposição! E... Se não quiser sentar, pode deitar. Como é sua primeira vez em minha presença e é minha obrigação ser um bom anfitrião, que eu não sou, se quiser busco até um colchão e travesseiros para que se deite e sinta-se à vontade... Aí! – contorceu-se de leva com o beliscão que levara - Shion! Eu só estou tentando deixá-lo confortável!'

'- Olá! – Mu não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Dohko era exatamente como Shion falara. Alegre, divertido e falante. Cumprimentou-o e deu um selinho no namorado, sentando-se numa poltrona próxima – Agradeço tamanha hospitalidade, mas, me vejo obrigado a declinar nesta ocasião – ouviu o namorado soltar um suspiro exasperado. '

'- Então... Vão sair? – arriscou.'

'- Não. Na verdade o Shion me chamou aqui, desta vez, para jantarmos. Ele queria que nos conhecêssemos. – Mu estranhou a pergunta.'

'- Jantar? – fez careta imaginando que o loiro tinha ido para a cozinha.'

'- Er... Eu não encontrei o Dohko antes e... Não chegou a dar tempo de terminar a conversa e... Também não deu para começar o jantar e...– tentava se explicar Shion, Mas foi interrompido por um som...'

_I said maybe. You're gonna be the one that saves me _(2)_…_ Dohko se levantou de um salto pegando o celular.

'- Faz assim. – começou olhando para a tela e falando rápido, ao mesmo tempo que andava - Eu vou atender ao telefone lá na cozinha e eu fazendo o jantar. Acredito que ninguém queria morrer envenenado. – e sumiu antes de dar tempo para Shion se defender.'

**Cruel to the eye  
**_Cruel para os olhos  
_**I see the way he makes you smile  
**_A maneira que ele te faz sorrir  
_

**  
**'- Atende... Atende... – falava desesperado para o celular ao mesmo tempo em que mexia nas panelas, andando de um lado para o outro.'

Havia feito com um pouco de pratica o celular tocar uma musica qualquer para fugir da sala, numa lembrança de sorte o fato do celular conseguir tocar fechado (3). Escorregara o braço. Abrira o flip do celular. Com os dedos acionou uma musica e fechou novamente. Agora realmente estava usando o celular. Ligava para o Cristian...

Aquela noite prometia...

...Prometia ser completamente insone...

**Cruel to the eye**

_Cruel para os olhos  
_**Watching him hold what used to be mine  
**_Assistir ele abraçar o que um dia foi meu_

'- Eu poderia aceitar tudo, Cris – o amigo fez uma careta de duvida – Eu juro! Tá certo que na hora eu não agüentei e tive de sair para me acalmar. Mas era muita informação de uma só vez...'

'- Tudo bem. Eu não vou dizer que te entendo, porque eu nunca vivi algo igual. Mas, imagino se na hora não teria um treco... - acompanhava os passos do amigo, estavam mais afastados do restante do enorme grupo de amigos convocados por Lídius.'

'- Não foi receber a noticia, mas saber que eu foi o ultimo! Poxa! Eu pensava que era o melhor amigo dele e, se ele queria manter segredo, que pensou que eu faria? Mandaria noticiar na Tv?'

'- Dohko... Não dá para saber o que se passava na mente dele. Só que se você continuar agindo assim, como está agora, vão perceber. '

**Come mai (oh come mai)  
**_Como vem (oh como vem)  
_**Io sto male pensandoti  
**_Eu estou pensando mal de você _

'- Eu queria sair de lá... – suspirou, por fim, após alguns segundos de silêncio – Não dá para continuar morando com uma pessoa que parece não confiar em você... Ele cobrou tanto que eu estava escondendo algo, tanto, mas tanto, Cris... Ele me cobrava que eu estava me afastando. Que eu não ligava para nossa amizade. Mas... Ele também estava escondendo e nós dois sabíamos disso. Foi ele que ficava cheio de segredos pra lá e pra cá. Foi ele que se afastou primeiro. Era ele que esquecia que tínhamos combinado de sairmos juntos ou de fazer algo... Eu fui deixando também... Só que... – abaixou a cabeça e Cristian o abraçou, incentivando-o a continuar. '

'- Só que?'

'- Ele nem me cumprimentou direito quando eu contei... Na hora, eu ainda engoli, quer dizer. O Shion não pode ser chamado de pessoa quando acorda, parece mais um morto-vivo se arrastando pela casa. Daí, eu pensei, quando o Lídius ligar, com certeza vai falar tudo... Então ele vai dar um jeito de mostrar que ficou feliz por mim... Só que não aconteceu... '

'- Eu juro... Se eu fosse uma pessoa mais estourada, eu juro que socava a cara dele! Mas, como eu não sou. Limito-me a ficar com raiva... – abriu um sorriso maroto - Porque não comenta _sem querer_ perto... Sei lá... Perto do Àurus e do Lídius, de forma discreta, mas deixando quem estiver por perto ouvir. Tipo, desabafando? Com certeza, eles não vão deixar o Shion passar impune. Por mais que tenham felicitado o "anuncio oficial" do novo casal. '

'- Cris... Como você é vingativo e traiçoeiro! – Dohko sorria, fazendo uma falsa cara de indignação – tem certeza de que é pisciniano? Vou começar a ficar com medo de você! Sempre escutei que Escorpião era o ser vingativo do zodíaco! –coçou a cabeça, rindo - Quer dizer, ao menos é o que eu sempre ouvi do Lidi e vi nas revistas que ele comprava. '

'- Nunca te contei que tenho a lua em escorpião e ascendente em... Em... Bem, em alguma coisa que eu não sei! – brincou, enquanto voltavam para a mesa – Espera. – parou e segurou o braço do amigo, tivera uma idéia.'

'- O que foi?'

'- Mora comigo. – falou sorrindo abertamente.'

**E girerò le città  
**_E eu virarei as cidades_

**Ma non ti scorderò  
**_Mas eu não o esquecerei_

'- Hein? – Dohko exclamou sem ter certeza de que havia escutado direito.'

'- Você disse que queria sair e bem... D, você sabe que em casa espaço não falta. Vai morar comigo. – Cris falava animado e começou a descrever a casa (que por sinal, Dohko era um dos poucos que conhecia) - Você pode escolher qualquer um dos 3 quartos que tem lá. Tem até uma suíte sobrando! A outra é minha! Tem uma cozinha enorme e com bastante espaço para tu mexer a vontade. Tem o escritório com os livros, lá ta sobrando espaço e dá para por todos seus livros e... Se quiser podemos reformar o quarto par...'

'- CRIS!! Calma!! – interrompeu aquela mente fervilhante – eu sei como é lá, lembra?'

'- É, mass... Eu ia gostar muito se você fosse pra lá. É chato morar sozinho, ainda mais numa casa que nem é, tecnicamente, sua.'

'- Deve ser chato mesmo morar sozinho... Sente saudades dele, não? – perguntou, mais afirmando, pois, apesar de expansivo, Cris não tinha muitos amigos quanto poderia ter. Somente ele e Lídius haviam conhecido sua casa e, da sua história, Cristian havia contado completamente apenas para Dohko.'

'- Faz falta. Mas, eu aprendi a viver assim. Por outro lado é complicado porque eu não consigo esquecer e... Bem, você conhece todo o resto! – sorriu tranqüilo e triste. Era quase inconcebível imaginar aquela face sempre alegre com esse ar tristonho do momento.'

'- Bah!! – passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo e bagunçou o cabelo dele.'

'- HEI!! Meu cabelo, Dohko! – Cris fugiu do braço, enquanto soltava o cabelo para ajeita-lo novamente num rabo (que por sinal nunca adiantava muita coisa, pois o cabelo vivia com as mechas menores soltas, sempre dando uma impressão de estar meio bagunçado – em especial em dias de vento)'

'- Mas, então, você vai ter que entrar numa academia se não via engordar...'

'- Como?'

'- A formiguinha vai acabar engordando por excesso de doce em casa. – abriu um sorriso, sabia que seria entendido.'

'- Sério?'

'- Sérissimo! Além do mais, o casal de pombinhos vai querer privacidade e... – suspense. Ao mesmo tempo, ambos saibam que se já podia conseguia brincar, a ferida já parara de sangrar e começaria a cicatrizar. Devagar, bem lentamente... Só que daria para viver – Eu não vou querer ficar acordado tendo de escutar os barulhos do quarto ao lado. Pelo menos, na sua casa, a distancia quando acontecer alguma coisa vai ser BEM maior! – e deram risada. Seriam dois corações feridos, aprendendo a curar, sozinhos, suas feridas.'

**Incrocerai  
**_Você cruzará  
_**Lo sguardo mio per poi dirmi addio  
**_Meu olhar para então me dizer adeus  
_**E mentirei  
**_E eu mentiria  
_**Se ti dicessi "ora vai"  
**_Se eu me falasse agora que "então vá"  
_

Procurou o amigo e sentiu seu estomago embrulhar ao encontrá-lo. Estava sorridente conversando com alguns outros amigos e o namorado do lado, de mãos dadas. Fez sinal para o futuro companheiro de casa que iria sozinho, este foi se aliar ao Shun – no convencimento das outras pessoas para já buscarem a sobremesa. Cutucou de leve Shion e fez sinal para que o seguisse.

'- O que foi, Dohko?'

'- Eu estive pensando numas coisas... – o loiro olhou intrigado para o amigo - Já tomei minha decisão e, eu sei que foi errado da minha parte não te contar antes, mas foi algo meio... De uma hora para outra, que me veio e, já ta tudo certo agora...'

'- O que está acontecendo? – Shion se sentiu confuso, mas, algo, lá no fundo, dizia que ele não iria gostar da noticia.'

'- Eu sei que é uma puta sacanagem falar assim do nada, mas, Shion, eu vou me mudar.'

'- COMO? – se antes eles falavam baixo para que não fossem ouvidos, a exclamação do tibetano, saiu alguns decibéis acima do desejado – eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso! Pra que isso?'

'- Cara, eu pensei bem essa noite. Creio que vai ser difícil o teu namorado entender a intimidade que temos e...'

'- Isso não serve de desculpa. Eu já tinha contado pro Mu como nós éramos, ele está bem ciente de tudo – interrompeu Shion.'

'- Okay, mas não negue que era uma ótima desculpa! – sorriu, matreiro. Tinha que levar as coisas assim – Então e, agora, você vai ter uma melhor ainda para convidá-lo para ir morar lá! Ele pode ficar no que via ser meu antigo quarto ou no que temos para visitas.'

'- Dohko...'

'- É sério, Shion. Eu vou me mudar! Já tenho um lugar...'

'- Já? – _como assim tão rápido, Dohko?_'

'- Vou morar com o Cris, eu comentei e tem espaço de sobra na casa dele, daí ele falou que eu poderia ir lá...'

'- Ah... O Cristian... Ele realmente é um doce de pessoa, não? E não existe nenhuma segunda intenção.– ironizou.'

'- É! – ignorando parcialmente o sarcasmo do outro - Com certeza uma das pessoas mais doces e amigas que eu conheci na minha vida, Shion. Andamos afastados demais nos últimos tempos e, você não o conhece tão bem assim para falar algo que não é do seu domínio.'

'- Ah!! Que criança pura e inocente, não, Dohko? – estava com raiva. E não sabia o porquê. Raiva do amigo. Raiva do "queridinho" Cristian, que parecia cair com um simples sorriso nas graças de todos. Raiva do Mundo! '

'- Shion... – ele detestava discussões e sempre as evitava, mas hoje... Talvez não conseguisse – Não fale algo que você vai se arrepender depois.'

'- Nem vem, Dohko, que é verdade! Aquele pirralho ainda cheira a leite e...'

'- Shion... Se segura! – ainda tentou controlá-lo.'

'- EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE TEM ALGO AÍ!! Dohko, você pensa que assim, do nada, ele faria algo assim se não tivesse algo por trás?'

'- Shion, se aconteceu alguma merda que te deixou desconfiado assim, eu não sei porque tu não me fala mais porra nenhuma faz tempo. Só que não venha julgar quem você não conhece!!'

'- Ah... Dohko, a nobre alma justa. Só você pode falar quem é certo quem é errado.! Você não é o juiz dos meus pensamentos!'

'- Ok. Você venceu! –a citação de ser juiz pegou em cheio em seu âmago - Pense o que quiser. Apenas não deixe seu "chefe" ouvir, sim? Talvez não goste de saber que você anda falando mal do filho dele, não que o Cristian vá se importar... – e se virou, saindo dali em direção justamente da onde estava Cristian.'

**Sopravvivi ai ricordi senza  
**_Você sobrevive às memórias sem  
_**Un perché  
**_Um porque  
_

'- O que se passa aqui? – perguntou sorrindo enquanto se sentava numa cadeira ao lado.'

'- Estão implicando conosco, só porque, agora que ofereceram cerveja, além de negarmos, pedimos que nos dessem mais um pedaço do doce!! – comentou Shun rindo do que acontecia, a ele e ao Cris.

'- Ah! Bebê não fica assim!! – continuou Milo cutucando os dois, que estavam entre os que mais riam.'

'- Fala assim comigo não! – Cristian numa falsa tentativa de se defender – só porque eu moro na casa dos meus pais?'

_Eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza! Aquele moleque ainda mora com os pais! É claro que só quer que o Dohko vá morar com ele para conseguir sair de lá! Ele só quer se aproveitar do que meu amigo pode oferecer!_ – Shion pensava e maquinava uma maneira de fazer Dohko desistir, ele se recusava a acreditar no garoto de olhos esverdeados por algum motivo. Tentara gostar dele até, mas desde o inicio o vira se jogando – na chegada – nos braços do amigo e ficar para cima e para baixo grudado nele, era lógico que o rapaz estava apaixonado pelo amigo e ele não percebia!

'- Ah!! Bebê!! – brincou Lidius, se aproveitando do apelido que o irmão colocara - Nós sabemos que isso não quer dizer que você mora COM os seus pais! Até porque daí você estaria bem longe daqui agora, não?'

'- Nem teríamos nos conhecido, Lidi!! – da risada, Cristian passou para um sorriso afável – algumas coisas acontecem para o bem e para o mal, não? – murmurou esta ultima parte mais baixo para que apenas Dohko ouvisse, mas como Shion estivera se aproximando do moreno, conseguiu captar, assim como a resposta.'

'- Cris, não fica assim, uma hora você consegue esquecer. Mas, eu acredito que não era melhor se mudar da casa? Tem muitas lembranças ali de vocês... Fotos e presentes. Para que você consiga superar antes vai ter que esquecer.'

'- Acontece, D, que eu não quero esquecer - sua fala era baixa e tranqüila, então se virou de volta para o resto das pessoas que ainda invocavam com Shun e roubou o pedaço de torta que restava no prato deste para si.'

Uma pequena informação, contida na sua memória de Shion, foi ativada enquanto ele repassava a discussão. _Seu "chefe" não vai gostar de ouvir você falando mal do filho dele..._ O loiro trabalhava em conjunto com uma das filiais de uma construtora – especializada em áreas residenciais -, era arquiteto. Alguns anos atrás ouvira falar que o filho caçula de um dos maiores acionistas vivia na cidade, na casa da família com a namorada... ainda estava mergulhando imaginando isso quando a voz de seu desafeto o despertou.

'- Ah!! Parem de me chamar de bebê! Eu sou mais velho que o Ikki!!'

'- Nem tente enganar os outros, Neném!! – atiçava Milo – se duvidar você é mais novo que o Shun!'

Neste instante, alguns ali caíram na risada ainda mais que o resto – sendo eles: Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Dohko e Lídius – depois de alguns segundos quando se recobraram, Lídius conseguiu falar (apesar de não olhar diretamente para o irmão para não rir).

'- Mi, irmãozinho.. O Cris, não é apenas mais velho que o Ikki! – olhou pro lado e viu Dohko quase se contorcendo de rir por antecipação – Ele é mais velho, mesmo que alguns meses, que você, neném!!!'

'- QUE??? – pela cara de indignação e espanto do resto dos amigos, valeu a pena, contar aquele pequenino detalhe.'

'- Isso não é possível!! INJUSTIÇA!! – Milo começou a reclamar (afinal, todos riam da cara dele), então respirou fundo – Dohko você que é o mais novo juiz aqui, poderia por favor fazer justiça e dar um jeito nesse acéfalo do meu irmão?? '

'- Não! – falou sorrindo, mas pronto para dar um segundo choque nas pessoas – mas... eu posso acabar com as risadas – ergueu o tom de voz nesse instante, atraindo a atenção das pessoas – tenho um anúncio para fazer... – momento de suspense – Creio que todos. Todos mesmo, saibam que eu moro com o Shion desde... Sei lá, como éramos vizinhos, desde a infância? Bem... de qualquer forma, o aviso é o seguinte: Logo estarei mudando de endereço!'

'- Você e o Shion vão se mudar daquele apartamento? – perguntou Mu, surpreso, assim como todos os outros, com a noticia. O namorado não falara nada...'

'- O Shion eu não sei...Mas... – olhou para o futuro companheiro e deu uma piscadela - Eu sim! Vou passar a morar com o Cris assim que conseguir ajeitar minhas coisas! – sentou e observou a reação dos amigos...'

'- O QUÊ?? – espanto geral e um pequeno tumulto começou ali, enquanto todos tentavam entender o que acontecia...'

Menos uma pessoa...

Shion...

**Come mai (oh come mai)  
**_Como vem (oh como vem)  
_**Io sto male pensandoti  
**_Eu estou pensando mal de você _

Ele que já estava digerindo-a antes... Esta e outras informações e, agora, mais uma. Se entendera de forma correta, então e tão somente então, magoara sem querer o amigo com sua falta de atenção... Dohko falara, Lídius ligara e também o disse, mas estava tão absorto em si, que não assimilara e toda aquele encontro do dia fora estranho, para si, por não saber o porquê da festa. Entrementes, agora o motivo lhe viera, como um tapa na cara. Ele magoara o amigo...

Mas, também, Dohko TINHA que ser metido a equilibrado! Não poderia ter simplesmente lhe chacoalhado ou jogado tudo em sua cara? Mas não... Tinha certeza que Lídius iria falar e ele entender o que acontecera – a cena do café da manhã lhe parecia vivida na mente -. Para quê explodir? Para que gritar? Se, simplesmente, ficar quieto e saber a hora de usar os escorregões dos outros causaria mais impacto? Ele poderia ser elegante como um libriano, mas aprendera com Lídius, a usar a sutileza da vingança escorpiana... Ser superior e esperar o momento certo para atirar o veneno, neste caso, descobrir sozinho o que fizera... Doía muito mais do que se tivesse sido atirado em sua cara...

**Oh... a chi mi dice  
**_Oh... para quem me fala  
_**Che tornerai  
**_O que você devolverá  
_**Non credo oramai  
**_Eu não acredito até agora  
_

'- D... Isso não é uma boa idéia...'

'- Claro que é! Cris, nós precisamos comemorar a minha primeira noite morando aqui, contigo!'

'- Comemorar? – repetiu, lançou um olhar um tanto quanto insatisfeito e Dohko, entendendo o que ele queria dizer, voltou a falar.'

'- Comemorar. Afogar as mágoas... O que for, Cris! Vamos apenas, esta noite apenas, deixar de lado o bom senso, a razão e beber! Vamos beber! Beber para comemorar! Para afogar as mágoas! – enquanto começou a dizer a parte final, sentia seu corpo deslizar para o chão ao lado do amigo, em completo silêncio apenas o radio ligado fazendo fundo ao que falava... – Comemorar essa nossa sorte desgraçada! Que tal?'

'- Me dê o co... Não! Passa a garrafa de uma vez então!'

**I can't dream yet another dream  
**_Eu não posso sonhar nenhum outro sonho  
_**Without you lying next to me  
**_Sem você estar ao meu lado  
_

Não se pode saber quem tomou a iniciativa, nem o porquê. Entretanto, no momento, parecia _quase_ certo. Eram jovens e bem sucedidos, eram belos e simpáticos. Não existia nada que os prendesse ou os impedisse e... Antes de tudo, estavam sozinhos e... _Carentes_.

Talvez, alguém pudesse justificar que fora por causa da bebida. Porém, estranhamente, por mais embriagados que estivessem, ainda conseguiram sentir que o que acontecia, não deveria acontecer – segundo uma pequena chama de razão que recendia no interior de suas mentes, insinuando que não era certo fazerem isso, não naquele momento.

Só que... Eles queriam fazer! Poderia não haver muitos prós, mesmo assim, não existiam também muitos contras. Eles sabiam seus limites e o momento era aquele, não teria como haver arrependimentos ou corações partidos, simplesmente porque seus corações não estavam envolvidos naquele momento.

**Oh... a chi ti dice  
**_Oh... para quem lhe fala  
_**Che sto male pensandoti  
**_O que eu estou pensando mal de você_

A linha tênue da razão, que separa o pensamento/o querer do agir, estava por deveras enfraquecida para fazer algum efeito neste instante. Não tinha efeito algum sobre aquelas mentes.

Os corpos, lado à lado, foram se aproximando cada vez mais, neste instante tudo parecendo correr em câmera lenta. As faces, cada segundo mais e mais próximas. Nos olhos, inebriados pela bebida, brilhava uma mistura de desejo e carinhos, compreensão e amargura.

Então ali, no meio da sala, no chão, cercados pelas garrafas...

Eles se beijaram...

_  
_**Tu sorridi voltandoti  
**_Você sorri, enquanto se virando  
_**Verso lui  
**_Para ele_

'- Sinceramente? – disse sorrindo, olhando para o outro, estavam abraçados. Aproveitando a ocasião.'

'- O quê? – sorriu também. Sentiu que viria algo importante.'

'- Eu não sei se seria correto dizer "eu te amo" porque não tenho certeza absoluta se isso é amor, tenho apenas certeza de que, no momento, estou apaixonado por você.'

'- Mu... A única verdade é que nunca se tem nenhuma certeza. Nunca sabemos se é amor... Sabemos apenas o que sentimos no agora... – seu sorriso era tranqüilo. Não precisava de efêmeros "eu te amo". Momentos como aquele contavam muito mais em seu coração – Por isso, devemos aproveitar cada momento dessa paixão e fazer com que cada um seja único e possam ser guardados na eternidade de nossos corações, junto com as outras boas lembranças da nossa vida.'

Shion recebeu um sorriso do namorado, ele também concordava. E, como se fosse para selar aquele momento... Ainda com o sorriso estampando suas faces, se beijaram.

**Verso lui  
**_Para ele_

_.:FIM:._

(1) – passar noites acordadas até tarde e levantar cedo? Quem nunca fez isso? Ainda mais sendo estudante e tendo aula na outra manhã, mas ficar no msn até tarde era bem mais interessante que dormir XD autora assumindo a culpa de algo que fazia constantemente

(2) – quem quiser eu mando a receita!!! Eu a encontrei na net uma vez e fiz. AMEI!!

(3) – tradução: _Eu disse talvez. Você vai ser aquele que me salvará_

_-Wonderwall, Oásis._

(4 ) – inspirado no meu celular. É eu dei uma copia do meu cel pro Dohko!! Fazer o que? Se quiserem o modelo: motorola PELB U6

**N/A: corrigindo N/Fred Weasley:** como a autora desta fic que vocês acabaram de ler, está no momento sofrendo pelo que teve de fazer...

**Jorge:** nós viemos, atenciosamente, falar sobre ela e fazer sobre as considerações finais... – mas eu ainda não acredito que ela se recusa a falar só por causa _dele..._

**Fred:** o amorzinho "ruivo" dela! Ela mesma retrata aqui como sendo moreno! Nós é que somos ruivos!! (indignado)

**Jorge: **Mas... Fazer o que se a Sini cisma que _ele_ tem um cabelo castanho avermelhado e gosta de chamá-lo de ruivo?

**Fred: **O que será que ela viu nele eu não sei! Nós é que somos seus verdadeiros, primeiros e autênticos amores!!!

**Jorge: **De qualquer forma... Como que ela faz uma fic.. Não, VÁRIAS fics com ele e não faz NENHUMA conosco? (indignação-mor) bico

**Fred: **Mundo injusto!!

**Jorge:** mas Eles que esperem... Dohko e Sini... isso vai ter volta!!

**Fred: **uma caixa de creme canário, saquinhos de caramelo incha-língua, condicionador de pus de bobetuberas... (começando a preparar de itens para presente dos dois)

**Jorge:** Hum... Pequeno problema...

**Fred:** qual? (revisando a lista)

**Jorge:** Você acredita mesmo que ela vai abrir qualquer coisa que mandemos ou sem cartão de identificador de alguém confiável?

**Fred:** Ops!! Ah é... Mandemos como presente de aniversário feito pela Mione!

**Jorge:** Fred, seu idiota! (mete um tapa na nuca do irmão) O aniversário dela é só no final do ano!

**Fred: **Idiota é você imbecil!! (soca o irmão)

**Jorge: **Vou te mostrar quem é imbecil!!

_.:15 minutos depois... Entra na sala e vê duas figuras laranja rolando no chão:._

**Sini: **O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?? SUMAM JÁ!!! (sacando a varinha perigosamente). Vocês nem são desse fandom!!!!

Depois dessa cena... De volta a normalidade!

Apesar de atrasado o presente. Espero que goste dessa fic Nima, é pra ti que eu dedico! Apenas não me mate por causa do Shion... Espero que você tenha tido um FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!

Esse finalzinho filho duma mãe, era uma das minhas únicas certezas desde o começo da fic, em partes, é claro! Fiz e apaguei outras DUAS vezes antes de chegar no ponto que eu queria!!!

E essa ultima parte com o Shion veio por acaso... EU JUROOO!!

Estava eu, escrevendo, tranquilamente e enrolando, quando... desci sem querer pra cena final e (estalo) eu vou ter que escrever alguma coisa aqui!! E para eu, Dohko e Shion de todo coração, esse final matou meu pobre coração!!!

Aliás... Durante boa parte da fic, analisando friamente... Dohshiistas fervorosos como eu, devem ter tido vontade de estrangular o Shion... E arianos e fãs dos arianos (especialmente do Shion) deveriam estar querendo é arrancar minha cabeça no melhor estilo do Mascara!! (sini se esconde)

Por isso, a Sinizinha esperta aqui, deu um jeito de fazer aquela cena do Allas e do Shion, para mostrar que não era apenas o Dohko que sentia... Mas eu ainda assim acredito que minha cabeça está em risco... Então vamos para...

**Detalhes interessantes**, a Nima deu uma olhada tradução da musica "A chi mi dice" que é a versão italiana de "Breathe Easy", ambas de uma boysband inglesa, Blue... E eu usei as duas na fic, são os trechos que estão no texto (não? Jura que são so trechos? ¬¬') e... que mais para comentar dos bastidores???

Akane, Petit, Freedom viram alguns trechos – para variar quem mais viu foi a Free!!! – e, surprise!!! até mesmo o Zi, mas nada da parte do yaoi, apenas um pedaço do texto inicial...Falando no texto inicial, Nima...eu te mostrei e não quis contar sobre quem era e tudo mais... Por qual motivo será, hein? Rs...

Não tem como não se notar um verso de uma musica muito conhecida, Pretty Woman, não coloquei a tradução do texto, por dois motivos... 1 – esqueci! 2 – não teve tanto significado para fic aquele pedaço, ao contrario da brincadeira que eu fiz com Wonderwall, mas eu usei, pois, no dia que eu escrevi aquela cena, andava travada com o texto e por acaso passava na Tv o filme "Uma linda mulher" – o qual meu pai é completamente apaixonado!! (ele adora a Julia Roberts – e o filme ainda mais, creio que já viu mais de 15 vezes!!!!) – e ouvindo aquela musica, lendo a tradução, consegui escrever... Então porque não uma singela homenagem ao filme e ao meu pai??? 

Um agradecimento singelo para a Shiryuforever, que me deu um apoio e assim que eu mandar, vai ter que betar esse "pequeno arquivo", já que não vale dar trabalho para a beta oficial, não quando é presente para ela, né? – aliás, ela já andou recebendo um pedaço antes para dar uma conferida.

(Ninguém pensou que eu tinha posto Shiryu e Ikki juntos sem ter uma explicação, não é mesmo???)

E antes que eu me esqueça, Cristian, meu bebê desta fic, fofo não? A vida dele é quase um romance de banca – fazer o que se a imaginação não ajudou muito na criação?? (To brincando, apenas - spoiler –mais para frente algumas coisas vão lembrar...- É que eu não achei solução melhor)

Se eu estou falando do Cris, tenho que contar, ele vai para a Freedom, quem escolheu a cor dos olhos dele...

Eu pretendo fazer – com o tempo – algumas ramificações, porque para esta pessoa Mu é com o Shaka e Shion é com o Dohko!!! Então em alguma dessas ramificações eu farei uma continuação em que... o Shaka chega!!! YES! O Shaka não está inserido no meio dessa turma (somente assim para que eu conseguisse criar esse shipper... e sinceramente eu achei essa fic muito mais com cara de d/s do que de m/s!!! Ou será que até está meio a meio???)

Então, bem vindos ao meu mais novo arco de fics Dohko e Shion... Universo Alternativo! Saio do outro focado no santuário e na saga "normal" (lembrando que aquelas fics foram criadas ANTES de Lost Canvas – e eu mantive aqui alguns simplesmente porque eu gosto! Fora que então eu fujo de alguns personagens cotidianos!!) E o antigo, algum dia teremos a ultima fic que compõem uma outra face do desenvolvimento dela, mas, podem considerar por enquanto que ele está lacrado!

Então... é isso!!!

Beijos pessoal!!

Sini se despede aqui!!!!!

Byeee

**Obs**: consegui surpreender alguém com o conteúdo e final da fic? **XD**


End file.
